villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Illuminati (Deus Ex)
'''The Illuminati '''is a secret global society dedicated to controlling the world and are the true main antagonists of the ''Deus Ex ''franchise. Members of the Illuminati are everywhere and they control all of the world's economic, political, and social institutions. History Foundation The history of the Illuminati remains a mystery however it was rumored to have been established around 1776 in Germany but a former member claims that the Illuminati's involvmentt in the world dates back to history as far as the Crusades where Templar Knights had supplied the Illuminati with money and supplies from banks under their control. 20th Century During the 20th Century, the Illuminati had began to rise to power when the era had began and started to rise. Leading the world from behind the shadows, the Illuminati had been heavily involved in politics and economics and even had major leaders and influencial figures that were affiliated with the Illuminati according to Lucius DeBeers. In order to achieve their goal of a one-world government, the Illuminati had began to get involved and seized complete control over scientific and technological developments and advancements from all over the world in order to achieve their agenda and created two new establishments; the Bilderberg Group in 1954 and Majestic-12 in 1947. MJ12 had began to control the world's intelligence organizations and is heavily involved in the redistribution of both legal and illegal drugs all across the world. MJ12 was also tasked with introducing diseases and spreading them all across the globe in order to make profits off of demands for a cure. During the Cold War, the Illuminati had supported both the Soviet Union and China but the USSR has still collapsed showing weakness in their power but after the Central Government experiment in China had worked, the performed it in Russia and Eastern Europe much to a less successful success. Other than that, the Illuminati's history in the 20th Century remians unknown. 21st Century During the 21st Century, the Illuminati had seen a brand new oppritunity when it got involved in the rising market of mechanical augmentations. The Illuminati had helped work with Zhao Yun Ru to help establish the Tau Yong Medical institution in Hengsha, China. This also resulted in takeover of the anti-augmentation organization known as Humanity Front and media takeover of Picus TV. Following the takeover of the Belltower Associates, it was used to follow the illuminati's goals and sent in The Tyrants in 2027 to attack on Sarif Industries where they killed many of the employes, destroyed countless amounts of collected data, and kidnapped Megan Reed. the goal of the illuminati is now to use the rise of augmentations as an effort to advance their agenda so they began to use Sarif Scientists to develop new ways to control augmented people in an effort to maintain a tighter grip on society. Adam Jensen was able to find out where they were and broke in and saved the scientists. From 2027-2052 things only got worse for the Illuminati. All across the world plagues, wars, natural disasters, and the collapse of the middle class had began to wane the power of the Illuminati. Internally things were also bad as Illuminati Leaders were completely divided on what to do about the organization's massive problems. The internet had grown to the size that was uncontrollable by the Illuminate by the 2050s and any plan to do so only ended up with limited success at best. The worst had arrived when it was confirmed that Majestic-12 was now gaining more power and had plotted to overthrow the Illuminati during their weak state. By 2035 the Illuminati had fallen under MJ12's control as all of their financial, political, and military resources were now under their control and had became the de facto rulers of Europe and Asia and delcared that the United States of America as their first victim of conquest. Post-Collapse After the collapse of the global economy and order, the Illuminati had been dissolved however, left over fragments still exist. A new group known as the Order Church was formed and managed to keep remnants of the Illuminati alive. It's most likely that the survivors of the Illuminati remain in hiding as MJ12's conquest of the world has made it impossible to rebel in their current state. The remnants of the Illuminati now act in the small remaining surviving organizations and factions that were able to remain active even after the collapse of MJ12's takeover. Notable Members Leaders * Lucius DeBeersLucius DeBeers * Morgan Everette * Chad Dumier * Nicolette DuClare Members * Bob Page (Traitor & Defected) * Zhao Yun Ru * Hugh Darrow * William Taggart * Toby Atanwe * Stanton Dowd * Harley Filben Affiliations Majestic-12 A Major organizaiton, Majestic-12 is held responsible for overseeing the world's resources and keeps the Illuminati alive and well. Protecting its influence, MJ12 had eventually grown so powerful that it eventually overthrown the Illuminati and became the De Facto rulers of the world. It now acts as an independent organization and seeks to maintain its power and control over the world's resources and humanity. Knights Templar Decedents from Medieval Times, the Knights Templar have evoled and still remain active thousands of years later as the financial suppliers of the Illuminati. Controlling vast numbers of banks, the Knights Templar keep the Illuminati well-funded and rich. Belltower Associates An internation mercenary organization, the Belltower Associates has many operations and troops stationed all over the world. This helps the Illuminati advance their goal of taking over the world. VersaLife A powerful and influential company, VersaLife is ran by Bob Page who uses his company to create weapons for the Illuminati but soon makes weapons for himself following MJ12's coup and overthrow of the Illuminati. Post-Collapse, it now serves as one of MJ12's affiliations. The Tyrants A paramilitary organization, The Tyrants are used to take down enemies of the Illuminati as the organization's leader, Jaron Namir, is a member. They've assassinated various different world leaders and gather information on how to advance the Illuminati's Agenda. Picus TV Picus TV appears to be an average news channel, but it is secretly controlled by the Illuminati. The Illuminati uses Picus to keep the population silent on major isues and unaware and weak to their power. The channel is reported to often have a biased telling or stories. Page Industries Another company owned by Bob Page, Page Industries is a multinational company that specializes in nanobiotics and various different technological, biological, and military defense creations and products. It's now a part of Majestic-12 after Page's betrayel and military uprising against the Illuminati. Tai Yong Medical An augmentation company based in China, Tai Yong Medical is ran by Zhao Yun Ru who specializes in human augmentations and most likely keeps the augmented populations of earht under the Illuminati's control. Order Church The Order Church is a religious movement and is affiliated with the Illuminati. It was formed after The Collapse and most likely is made up what's left of the Illuminati after Majestic-12 overthrew them. They keep all of their follows at bay and peace during a time of war and global economic recession and have followers from all the world's religions. World Trade Organization The WTO is under the complete control of the Illuminati. As its name suggests, it oversees global trade between countries and keeps the Illuminati's power and control over internation politics and scenes at bay. After The Collapse, it acts as a Semi-Government Body in world affairs. Bilderberg Group A secret meeting comprised of high-ranking and influencial people and officials, the Bilderberg Group is known for its secret meetings and secrecy from the public. It's most likely comprised of Illuminati members. Its status remains unknown after the collapse. Silhouette French terrorist organization, Silhouette seeks to overthrow the French government which is backed by Majestic-12 and is led by Morgan Everett, a member of the secretive Illuminati and most likely uses the organization to help the Illuminati regain control over its lost territories and resources. Silhouette is also responsible for the deaths of numerous European Politicians and various different Terrorist Attacks all in the name of the Illuminati. Humanity Front Humanity Front is an anti-augmentation, human supremacist organization in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''It is led by a member of the Illuminati and keeps the public divided and ingrate of the Illuminati's true intentions. It is led by a member of the Illuminati and seeks to keep human society in order and in the Illuminati's grip since the rapidly rising technology is putting pressure on the Illuminati and its power. Gallery Illuminati 1.png Illuminati 2.png Illuminati 3.png|Illuminati Logo (2027) Illuminati 4.png|Illuminati Computer Icon DXHR illuminati meeting2.jpg|Illuminati meeting in 2027 Illuminati transparent white-2.png|Illuminati Logo (2052) Illuminati wallpaper.jpg Illuminati Icon.png Trivia * The Illuminati in ''Deus Ex ''is based off of the real-life conspiracy theory. The theory had stated how the Illuminati has plans to create a New World Order and rule the world with an iron fist and they do that in the game. * Due to the Illuminati's control over Tai Yong, it could be possible evidence to support an in-game conspiracy theory that uman augmentations can be used to control people and turn them against their neighbors against their will although it is unknown whether or not it's actually true or not. Category:Evil Organization Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Control Freaks Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Betrayed villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Judges Category:Protective Villains Category:Guardians Category:Hegemony Category:Oppression